A safety device for a driver's cabin of a vehicle, such as for example a truck, is intended to improve the protection of a driver in the event of an accident is disclosed in patent GB 2 351 711 A. The safety device comprises a safety net, which is pulled in front of the side window of the driver's door to prevent the driver being thrown from the cabin when the side window is open. Without such a safety device, this can happen in particular when the driver is not seatbelted.